


man of few words

by orphan_account



Category: Django Unchained (2012)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Django has never been a big talker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	man of few words

**Author's Note:**

> Too long to be a drabble, but too short to be anything else. A one-shot written in Django's POV during the time he partners up with Schultz in the winter. God, I hope I've gotten the characterization done somewhat properly. P.S. I know the title is rubbish but I'm not good with titles so pfffft

Django doesn’t say much.

But he notices a lot.

He notices the way Schultz runs his fingers along his beard when he speaks. The way Schultz excitedly exclaims, “Wunderbar!” whenever Django shoots a bulls-eye into the bottle hearts of the snowmen he practices on. The glistening in the dentist’s eyes when he recalls memories about his time in Germany. The mischievous smile that plays on his lips when the two plan to carry out their next bounty.

He notices the way Schultz treats him. Not like a dog, like the other white men have treated him, but like an actual human being, a person with fears and dreams and plans for the future. Though he didn’t have any plans before he met Schultz.

Django notices a lot. He notices the way Schultz gazes at him when he thinks Django isn’t looking. The way the dentist grins as he passes Django his share of the bounty. How pleased Schultz looks when he makes Django laugh after telling a particularly funny story. The gentle pat on the back Django receives after doing well during a reading lesson. He secretly wishes it meant more.

Django enjoys his time with the German. Actually, enjoy doesn’t even begin to describe the way he feels about being Schultz’s bounty hunting partner. If Schultz were to ask him about it, Django wouldn’t be able to articulately put it into words.

Django wishes winter would never end.

He notices the tightening in the dentist’s face when Django comments about the rapidly approaching spring season. The pained smile he gives him. Schultz is a good enough actor, but Django has come to know Schultz well enough to understand when he’s faking or not.

Django doesn’t say much, but Schultz says plenty. Enough for the both of them.


End file.
